


Not Actually Sleeping

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Genie AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Het, Human, Peeping, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Sally sees something she wasn't met to see.





	Not Actually Sleeping

Nightfury couldn’t believe how her life had come along.

Despite the pain caused from her father’s disappearance, her mother’s death, torture from Nitroglide, and her life in general, she was fortunate for the good her life received. She had been saved by Solstice, given a home while Lady Promethea went out of her way to find Skyfire and restore her family name.

Now back in her family home, sharing her life and love with her husband, Genesis, and her adopted daughter, Sally, she sighed and relaxed into bliss.

That day had been productive; she had shopped with Sally, buying her a few new clothes as well as organizing supplies. Genesis met up with them for lunch and joined them for the remainder of their trip.

“Something wrong, Nightfury?” Smiling, she looked up at her husband. Despite her height advantage, she snuggled close into Genesis’ chest.

“No just...thankful,” she moaned, kissing his neck. A soft chuckle relaxed her, but she hadn’t expected his shifting hands to drag under her nightgown. His smaller hands grasp and rolled her large breast, a softer moan escaping her mouth. “G-Genesis?”

“You’re so beautiful,” he mused, leaning close to nuzzle her, rolling her onto her back while he straddled her.

“G-Genesis,” she gasped, trying to stifle her moan. “W-What about Sally?” Her instant thought turned to the drape sealing the room. Sally didn’t have her own room yet and would sleep in a large collection of pillows set up in a spare room until her actual room was ready. The spare room lead on from their room.

“Shh, she already fell fast asleep,” he cooed, lips kissing and nipping her neck and shoulder. Catching her with her weak points, Nightfury’s legs slid and wrapped around his hips. She swallowed her moans, shifting and shaking under his ministrations.

Unbeknownst to the two of them though, Sally was still awake. She had been tossing and turning in her makeshift bed, having been a little hot that night. Honestly, she had been tempted to go out and get a glass of water.

But just as she had gotten up, reaching for the curtain, she heard Nightfury moan softly. She paused, eyes widening. Had she heard that right? Curious, she pulled aside one of the drapes to peek into her... adoptive parents’ room.

Primus, it was weird to call them that. They were both older than her, but not that much older. Yet, they took her in, called her family, became her guardians. And she saw them as parents, parents she never had but always wanted… She loved them dearly, and was so happy when they allowed her to live with them.

Though, she never suspected she would see something like this.

They were wrapped up in each other’s arms, kissing roughly and moaning. She couldn’t see exactly what was going on, but she didn’t have to. She grew up in a brothel; she knew what it looked like when two people were having sex. Or at least diving into the foreplay of it, she couldn’t really tell from this angle if they were doing anything or not.

A part of her knew she should probably look away, for privacy’s sake, but she couldn’t stop herself from watching. She had never seen them do anything like this before. Not to say that she didn’t think they had sex, but… She just never really thought about it with them. After all, she saw them as her parental figures; she didn’t really think about them doing it.

Nightfury tried hard to not cry out, looking up at Genesis sucking a pert nipple while his other hand teased her clit. Rolling her breast and rolling her nipple in his teeth, her body seized and shook from withholding her cries.

“You’re beautiful,” Genesis cooed, voice low to not disturb Sally.

“G-Genesis,” she moaned, shifting his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. Pulling him up to her, he scooped her legs and pressed in close. If there was one thing Nightfury would blush from was how… endowed her fiancé was. His stiff cock slide inside her, his lips swallowing her cry, rolling slow and even, keeping a slow loving rhythm.

“Nightfury~” his breath hitches, hands cupping her backside and cradled her legs on his shoulders.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, how intense Genesis was and the lewdness of their act with Sally in the other room, she turned her head to the side, exposing her neck for Genesis to kiss and lick her nerves. Opening her eyes, despite the darkness in the room, she caught a shape looking from Sally’s room, her eyes looking at them from the drape.

“Genesis!”

Sally flinched back at the sudden shriek, shrinking back behind the drapes. It was too late now, of course - she had been caught watching them. She knew she should have looked away when she had the chance… Now she just felt bad for being invasive.

She could hear her Nightfury pushing Genesis off of her, clearly embarrassed about what just happened. Sheepishly, she pulled back the drapes again to look out into the room. Not surprisingly, Nightfury had finished throwing back on her night tunic while Genesis, who didn’t look nearly as embarrassed as his wife.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” Sally said softly, looking down at her feet. “I didn’t mean to watch…”

“It’s okay, Sally,” Genesis smiled. Nightfury took a moment to overcome the initial shock and surprise.

“Y-yes, I’m sorry if I scared you,” she nodded, keeping her sheet closely wrapped around her. “I’m...a little uncomfortable being seen naked.”

“Why?” Her sudden question threw Nightfury for a loop. “You’re so pretty.”

Nightfury blushed and Genesis chuckled. Sally shifted, becoming uneasy and a little unsure until Nightfury turned a smile and giggled at her comment.

“Thank you, Sally.” Feeling a little more relaxed, Nightfury offered her hand. Quickly, Sally approached and climbed onto the bed. Nightfury hugged her, kissing her forehead. “But, the bad things in my past makes it hard to… be as free as you. We didn’t disturb you, did we?”

“N-no, I got thirsty,” Sally admitted.

Genesis smiled. “There’s a pitcher just there.” He pointed to a side table, a few glasses and a pitcher sat there. “Saving you having to go all the way to the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Genesis,” Sally said with a bright smile, shifting off the bed to get her water. Though, once she got her glass, she turned back to them. “You guys can continue, if you want.” Nightfury’s cheeks grew bright red again while Genesis chuckled.

“I-it’s okay, Sally. The moment has past,” Nightfury tried to play off the situation but Genesis simply smile.

“It’ll be okay, Night-“

“The moment. Has. Passed.” Her tone wasn’t angry, but clearly embarrassed.

It was enough to make Sally giggle. “Then, can we have a sleepover?”

Nightfury smiled. “Of course… Come here.”

She smiled brightly. It had been a long time since they had all slept in the same bed. They let her do it often when they had first taken her into their home, mainly because they didn’t have another bed for her and Nightfury refused to let her sleep on the floor or the couch.

And when Genesis scooted over to let her sleep in between the two of them, Sally took another quick sip of her drink before setting it on the nightstand. Happily, she climbed into bed with the two of them, getting under the covers and snuggling against the pillows.

Genesis scooped her up while Nightfury curled around them both. Sally giggled as their kisses tickled, sighing as their shared warmth wrapped around her. Even if she didn’t mean for this tonight, she was glad it happened. There really was nothing better than this.


End file.
